Té Verde
by chokoreeto
Summary: Ritsuka no ha cumplido con sus deberes. Yayoi se ve obligado a buscarlo por cielo, mar y tierra... y llega al departamento de Soubi, desesperado y hecho una sopa. Ahora es Kio quién abre la puerta para responder...


**T.é. ...V.e.r.d.e.**

Por Kio Kaidou.  
_ Compilado_ por Chokoreeto.

Capítulo I: _El Motivo de por qué te conocí  
(Y no preguntes por qué lo escribo.)_

_-_

_- _

_Ca-be-llo rubio blanquecino pla-ti-na-do._

_Así es Soubi. _

_Y así se enamoró de un pendejo, Ritsuka._

_Mucho más de la historia no entiendo –y no quiero entender-, por lo tanto, cambiaré el tema y me desviaré a mis anchas. ¡Desconozco tantas cosas! Mnh… a veces así es ideal ¡mejor ni saberlas!_

_En este mundo de clichés ya es tedioso recalcar siempre las mismas historias romanticonas, el amor, el amor… _

_¿Qué me dio a mí por narrar un hecho en particular? Lo cierto es que no me basta con la pintura y ahora quiero indagar en el ámbito de la literatura para ver si soy exitoso y me transformo en un famoso escritor de novelas románticas y exitosas, serio, pegado a su laptop, y con uno novio pelirrosado._

_Jaja, no es cierto. Tal vez lo que me impulsó a hacerlo fue más bien fue un 'alguien' que un 'algo'. Tal vez no le guste ni un poco. Digamos que a veces pienso que todos tenemos mucho por escribir… eso sentí yo ahora._

_Necesitaré ayuda aquí._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Exprimió el último tubo de óleo, color marfil… siempre le duraba tan poco. Y el olor propio del arte inundaba la habitación en aquel momento; entre médium, aguarrás y pinceles.

El sueño hace ya un rato había abandonado su temple: su única compañía ahora era un tazón de café humeante y empalagoso.

La lluvia estruendosa irrumpía a ratos en el salón, mezclándose con los _blues_ de los años '20 que sonaban en la radio próxima a la mesita de implementos artísticos y coloridos.

… Y ya sólo faltaba el último trazo para acabar con su adorada –y odiada- obra… suspiró, llevó una mano a los cristales de sus gafas y las deslizó hasta la punta de la afilada nariz, sin apuro. Se alejó del bastidor entelado: le dio una mirada de reojo, ladeó la cabeza y le supervisó por algunos minutos que parecieron eternos y poco convencidos…

¡Qué día se venía por delante! De seguro lo dormiría todo sin pudor alguno, deberes o responsabilidades. De seguro Soubi ni pensaba en aparecerse o llamarle.

"_Un mínimo de consideración, hombre…"_

Un mínimo de 'respeto' por el 'amigo' con que compartía el apartamento. Pero pedía demasiado…

-

-

-

Corrió y corrió, los adoquines resbaladizos balo la suela de sus zapatos, agitado, la lluvia azotándole como agujas frías, los anteojos repletos de gotas de agua translúcida y melancólica… se nublaba su visión a tan tempranas horas de la mañana. Apenas podía seguir corriendo, luchando contra el viento tibio que chocaba con su rostro fino y lozano. 'Infantil'.

Un suspiro.

Ya había llegado por fin al dichoso edificio, estaba frente a él, a sus pies…

-

-

-

No hacía falta nada más, pero necesitaba una segunda opinión. Observó atentamente la paleta de madera manchada, repleta de pequeñas ampollas blandas de óleo mezclados, en diversos intentos de colores.

_Aparente calma absoluta._

Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa extraña y ajena… estaba algo cansado, y el cuadro no terminaba de convencerle por completo. Le dio un sorbo al tazón ya no tan humeante, y se acercó de sobremanera a su fresca obra, mirando con detenimiento las texturas expresadas en los platinados cabellos de la mujer creada para la ocasión, en el retrato.

Sintió un ruido: la puerta de vidrio abriéndose con violencia.

- "Ha de ser el viento" - pensó sin borrar el gesto alegre –y no muy categórico- de los labios. Ladeó la cabeza de nuevo y aguzó el oído: pasos apurados e irreflexivos. Dirigió sus ojos cristalinos hacia la puerta… y abajó del marco notó que la luz de la madrugada era tapada por una sombra. Antes de alcanzar a decir cualquier cosa, unos puños impacientes golpearon con fuerza…

- Uh… -

Ladeó un poco su cuerpo, titubeante, con esa sonrisa serena imborrable. Suspiró por enésima vez, un sorbo de café, dulce.

Ni se inmutó.

Dejó la paleta de madera a un lado y dio unos pasos tambaleantes hacia la portezuela, los cuales le daban una ligera apariencia de ebrio de licor. Tomó la manilla para girarla, y al abrirla se encontró con el rostro sorprendido e inocente de un niño de unos trece años.

El cabello verde oscuro, largo, revuelto y mojado. Estilando.

Sí, no pudo negar que en un principio se hubo asustado, al sentir esas manos delgadas y pequeñas asiéndole fuertemente la camisa. Una voz atropellada y agitada irrumpió en sus pensamientos…

- ¿Soubi?  
¿Eres Soubi?  
¿Dónde está Soubi? –

- ¿Otro más…? –su sonrisa se pronunció y desvió la mirada, como resignado.

- Ugh… disculpe. Usted no es Soubi. –dedujo asertivo el muchacho, se aclaró la garganta, alo avergonzado, y le soltó por fin.- Buenos días, vine hasta aquí para ubicar a Soubi para ver si sabe dónde está Ritsuka. Sé que vive aquí y… -hablaba muy atropelladamente, casi sin respirar entre palabra y palabra, como si fuese a olvidar lo que tenía que informar. Tembló.

- Calma. Mejor entra y me cuentas, no estoy interesado en congelarme los pies…

- N-no. No está bien que entre a su casa sin conocerlo… -murmuró desconcertado, y frunció el ceño con ligereza.

- No seas ridículo, no tengo las intenciones que Soubi tendría contigo. –susurró el mayor de ambos, y su sonrisa se volvió burlona.

- ¿Uh…? –

- ¿No lo entiendes? –le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y corrió la puerta hacia atrás, abriéndole paso.- Es muy sencillo: el caso es que…

- ¿Entender…¿El qué…? –balbuceó el jovencito apenas, contrariado.- Mire, yo sólo quiero hablar con Ritsuka, y sé que Soubi puede saber sobre eso porque… -interrumpió su relato pues fue agarrado por la manga de su abrigo de paño, y de una buena vez la puerta se cerró a su espalda. ¿Ahora qué?  
¡El tipo no estaba prestándole atención! Frunció más el cejo, enfadado. ¿Qué acaso no comprendía que era urgente?

- Muy bien, Soubi no está en mis bolsillos… -los revisó, retozón- Ni en mi cinturón… así que no sé… -alzó la mirada y empujó sus anteojos hasta el puente de la fina nariz, viéndole y fingiendo que le interesaba: para que no se sintiera ofendido.- No es que esté interesado en el _boom_ de críos y adultos enamorados… -hizo una mueca de fastidio y caminó hacia el armario, volviendo con una mullida y blanca toalla entre las tibias manos.

- ¿Podría aclararme de qué está hablando…?

- No me trates de usted, que aún no soy un Rembrant para merecerlo… -su dedo índice se deslizó con gracia por la tierna y respingona nariz de su contrario.

- ¿Rembrant? –replicó confundido. ¿Qué ajos tenía que ver el famoso pintor del claro-oscuro?

- Rembrant. –confirmó, y depositó la toalla extendida sobre los cabellos verde oscuro, interrumpiendo el minuto cultural con una ceja alzada. Entreabrió los labios para hablar.- Anda, quítate la ropa…

- ¿…? –el chico frunció la boca, inocente, y se quitó las gafas para dejarlas a un lado ¿cómo iba a limpiarlas ahora si no traía el pañuelo…?

- Ah… no seas terco, que te desvist… -

- ¿QUÉ? –retrocedió sorprendido, totalmente descolocado. Fue entonces cuando el más alto notó lo mal que sonó la orden dicha. Y más considerando los asuntos entre Soubi y Ritsuka.

- Estás todo mojado; puedes pasar al baño y cambiarte… -suspiró con toda serenidad, arreglando el malentendido.

- N-no, gracias. Tengo que irme a la escuela. –titubeó.

- No, tú no saldrás de aquí así… -

- Sí, tengo que ir al colegio.

- No, no irás.

- Lo haré.

- Que no…

- …

Kyo soltó un suspiro, al mismo tiempo que el más joven. ¿Por qué se preocupaba? Se acercó y le revolvió el cabello friccionándolo con la toalla, despacio, con intención de secarlo. Y se quedó viéndole a los ojos con una expresión de interrogatorio…

- Si Soubi no está aquí debo irme ya. Necesito ver a Ritsuka porque es un irresponsable. No entenderá nada. Nos dividieron en grupos de trabajo en la escuela, y necesito su parte para presentarla hoy porque sino la maestra va a enfadarse, además los deberes son importantes y me tardé mucho en encontrar información sobre Borodin, ya sabe lo antiguo y recóndito que es ese músico… lo más recóndito que encontré de él fue que era hijo de Luka Stepanovich Gedianishvili… -suspiró, cansado- Ritsuka quedó en conseguir el archivo de audio, pero no sé que sucede que… -balbuceó apenas, como hablando para sí. Era extraño preocupar así a alguien, y que el mismo se hiciera cargo de… secarle el cabello.

- Tu boca se ve graciosa al decir eso del '—nishvili'… -sonrió divertido.

- ¿Gedianishvili?

- Sí, eso… -

- ¿Cómo es que la pongo…? –le vio confundido, y frunció el ceño.

- Así… -Kio frunció la boca de una manera muy cómica, pero a la vez dulce.

- Gedianishvili… -murmuró de nuevo Yayoi, haciendo el mismo gesto de su compañero recién conocido. Se tapó la boca con una mano y desvió la mirada: se había avergonzado un poco.

- Washiashvili… -repitió fallidamente el de cabellos más claros, esbozando una sonrisa complacida. Y Yayoi lo intentó una y otra vez, con esmero, acabando ambos muertos de la risa... pero el menor no atinó más que a tomar las gafas que antes había dejado y jugar con ellas, algo incómodo.

_¿Desde cuando que tomaba confianza tan rápido con un perfecto desconocido…? Bah, sólo era un niño. ¿Qué iba a pasar de malo si le sonreía por unos momentos a un niño…? _

- Mnh… -se separó de él con lentitud, levantándose del sillón y lo dejó solo en la salita. Caminó a la cocina y en unos minutos volvió con una taza humeante con aroma a chocolates…- Toma. –sentenció, tendiéndosela, y el más pequeño la aceptó curioso.

- Ugh… muchas gracias. No debería preocuparse por alguien que no conoce.

- Denotas buenas intenciones… -rió malicioso y dio una mirada vaga hacia su cuadro. –No me vas a asaltar ni mucho menos ¿verdad? –susurró burlón, inclinándose levemente ante él.

- Qué extraño… -pensó en voz alta, en un murmullo. Tembló al sentir el vapor chocolateado hurgando en la punta de su nariz y acariciando sus mejillas.

- No chistes y ve a cambiarte. –apuntó un armario- De ahí sacas la ropa que quieras, y eres libre de tomar lo que quieras, también… -ofreció y soltó una risita vaga- Pero no te metas con mis pinturas.

- Hai… -acató, asintiendo con letargo. No se animaba a beber aún, ni a hacer preguntas. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, y se inclinó agradeciendo, con la mirada azul perdida en el contenido marrón de la taza. El pintor llevó sus manos a los bolsillos, se encogió de hombros y tiró el café que se había enfriado. Caminó hasta su pintura y frunció el sobrecejo: había algo en ella que definitivamente no le agradaba. El estudiante seguía plantado en medio de la alfombra, tranquilo, ido, empapado, cubierto por la toalla, temblando, llevándose a la boca el chocolate líquido.

- Y… ¿cómo te llamas? –preguntó el primero, interrumpiendo su autocrítica.

- Yayoi Shioiri… -balbuceó apenas, casi en un suspiro. No debería estar ahí en ese momento: tenía que buscar a Ritsuka. Pero los deberes de ese tipo se le iban tan rápido de la cabeza… las distracciones eran demasiadas, y las ideas volátiles.

- Bueh… yo me llamo Kio Kaidou, por si te interesa –sonrió, no podía comprender cómo un chico de su edad podía estar tan absorto en sus pensamientos -"Qué distraído…" -pensó.

Pasaron un par de minutos, y como que no quería la cosa, Kio murmuró:

- No pretenderás que te desvista yo. Vas a enfermarte…

- Mmmnnnhhh… -Yayoi se quedó pensativo, con la taza entre las manos. Cuando acató lo dictado, abrió los ojos de par en par. - ¡OYE! –se alejó unos pasos más y le vio, con los labios apretados, con la típica actitud de niño amurrado. Kio sólo soltó una alegre carcajada –sumada a todas las risas en tan pocos minutos- y se quedó viéndole.

- Cálmate, no soy como… Soubi… -alcanzó a decir entre risas.

- Mnh… mejor así, ese tipo es bien extraño –opinó Yayoi dirigiendo la mirada al techo. Luego se tapó la boca, denotando culpabilidad. Tal vez Soubi era su amigo…

- Créeme que sí… -susurró Kio, muy bajito, y ladeó la cabeza para arreglar uno de los tantos pendientes de plata que llevaba en una de sus orejas. Suspiró y balbuceó algo incomprensible.

Luego de un trance de miradas y risitas reprimidas que hacían alusión al ya tan conocido Soubi, Yayoi saltó al ver el reloj…

- ¡LLEGARÉ TARDE A LA ESCUELA! –lloriqueó, inclinándose para cerrar su cabello lo más rápido posible.

- No irás –sentenció el de cabellos claros.- Y lo mejor de todo es que no tienes que agradecérmelo –esbozó una sonrisa, alzando las cejas con elegancia.

- ¿Uh…?

- Eres muy despistado ¿eh? Como sea, no creo que te agrade ir a ese lugar… -le sacó la lengua y le robó un sorbo a la dichosa taza de chocolate caliente.

- ¡Claro que me gusta! –le brillaron los ojos- ¡Además estará Yuiko-san esperándome!

-

-

-

_Cualquiera podrá decir que el motivo fue falto de ganas, y podrían tenerse muchas excusas teniendo en cuenta que jamás supe quién demonios era Luka Stepanovich Gedianishvili, pero la vida es inexplicable a veces. Yo no me esfuerzo por entenderla… me esfuerzo por cranear sandeces aún más incautas que las que él decía, a mil palabras por segundo._

_Ya sé que no soy bueno escribiendo, pero ténganme paciencia._

_Esto merece la lentitud impuesta. Yo merezco atención, y una caja de óleos nuevos._


End file.
